Cinta dan kebenaran
by Yuuzuka Yumeina
Summary: Mestinya tak ada pengecualian untukku memilikinya. Keadaankah yang salah? Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini. Dan ... sulit rasanya mencegah perasaanku untuk tidak mencintainya. Dedicated to : Alm. Arnanda Indah, Raffa Part II, S-Savers, and Banjir TomatCeri.


[Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto]

S-Savers contest: **B**anjir **T**omat**C**eri

**This storry is dedicated to, **Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) and **C**hristian Raphael Ariete (Raffa part II)

* * *

Tuhan, izinkan aku menjaga rasa ini. Biarkan aku tetap mencintainya meski hanya terungkap lewat tatapan. Andai aku bisa sedikit lebih sempurna dari wujudku, mungkin rasa takut takkan menguasai jiwaku seperti saat ini. Haruskah aku berakhir tanpa adanya cinta yang bisa kumiliki? Aku begitu lemah untuk menyadari keadaan ini. Namun, jauh dari semua itu, aku hanyalah sosok yang tak mampu melawan rasa yang telah ditakdirkan untukku.

_**Cinta dan kebenaran**_

_**Au, Ooc and Typo**_

Ketika pagi berhasil menyingkirkan peradaban malam, mentari pun seolah tak mau kalah memamerkan hadirnya yang tak pernah ingkar janji. Saat itu juga angin menghempas pelan jendela kamarku yang memang tak dikunci semalam. Mengharuskanku terjaga dari tidur yang membelenggu kesadaranku. Kulihat, merpati di luar sana mencoba menertawai jam wekerku yang beberapa saat lagi akan berbunyi. Karena suaranya lebih dulu membangunkanku pagi ini bersama desauan angin. Seolah merasa malu telah disaingi, jam wekerku pun enggan bersuara. Padahal ini sudah waktunya berbunyi. Dan itu berhasil menciptakan satu senyumanku di pagi ini.

.

Aku berjalan mendekati jendela. Hal yang tak pernah lupa kulakukan ketika terjaga. Rasanya ada yang kurang, bila tak menikmati suasana pagi yang memang belum tercemar.

_Ttiiiittt tiiiiit_

Baru beberapa detik, aku menjulurkan kepalaku ke luar jendela, suara ponselku sudah mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku. Membuatku kembali berjalan menuju meja yang tadi terlewatkan oleh langkahku.

'_My reven?'_

Perlahan, senyuman kembali mengembang di wajahku. Namun senyuman kali ini, kurasa lebih indah dan agak lama memudar.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ibu jariku langsung saja menekan tombol, 'view'. Mengingat pesan itu dari pemuda yang kucintai.

.

From My Reven

Pagi bungaku.

Bagaimana kabarmu?

Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

Hari ini mungkin aku akan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan.

Tapi, akan kuusahakan untuk menemuimu.

Received:

07:03:12am

.

Benar saja, bahkan hingga detik ini senyumanku masih belum memudar. Terlebih bila melihat, jam dan menit pesan itu dikirimkan untukku. Hari boleh saja berubah, tapi pesan yang selalu dikirimkannya setiap pagi, harus seperti yang telah sengaja diterapkannya. Tujuh, bulan kelahirannya, sedangkan tiga, adalah bulan kelahiranku. Romantis, bukan? Mungkin semua orang mengira, ia memiliki kepribadian yang berhati dingin, sinis, angkuh dan yang lainnya. Tapi menurutku, yang lebih mengetahui kepribadian seseorang, adalah orang yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya.

* * *

"Hujan? Aduh … aku 'kan tidak membawa payung." Merasa tak menemukan tempat berteduh, Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menempuh hujan, meski dalam keadaan sangat deras. Tak memedulikan bagaimana hujan mengguyurnya, yang ia tahu, hanyalah jalan menuju rumah.

* * *

"_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi, maafkanlah aku…."_

"_Sudahlah, lepaskan tanganmu!"_

"_Aku mohon…. Hm, ini, menikahlah denganku."_

Aku yang tadinya sangat ingin sampai di rumah, justru memperlambat langkahku ketika mendapati seorang pria yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari kekasihnya. Dan lagi, pria itu memberikan sebuah cincin dengan posisinya yang berlutut. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan hujan yang semakin deras. Melihat pemandangan itu, membuatku merindukan pria yang kucintai, Sasuke. Aku mencintainya. Tapi … entah kenapa dada ini terasa sesak bila mengucapkannya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Sembari memainkan lamunanku tentangnya. Dan tanpa kusadari, air mata mengalir di pipiku. Berpacu bersama hujan yang menghujam.

* * *

"Apa masa kecilmu, sangat buruk? Sampai-sampai aku harus melihatmu mandi hujan seperti ini."

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura menatap tak percaya. Sosok yang tadi bermain dilamunannya, kini berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah payung yang bertengger di genggamannya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dari yang diduga. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini?" Sasuke mengarahkan payung transparan itu kepada gadis yang dicintainya dan menyita jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Ino." Berada di bawah payung yang sama, membuat mereka tak kalah romantis dari sepasang kekasih yang tadi dilihat oleh Sakura. Namun kebersamaan yang harusnya membahagiakan itu, justru malah membuat Sakura menekuk wajahnya dan terdiam.

* * *

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Aku sudah yakin, ia akan mengucapkan pertanyaan itu bila melihatku tiba-tiba menjadi murung seperti ini. Sasuke mengangkat wajahku perlahan, mengaharuskanku tertuju pada onyx-nya yang saat ini memancarkan kekhawatiran terhadapku.

"Aku…."

"Katakanlah."

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak badan."

"Ayo, kita pulang, kau harus istirahat," sepertinya Sasuke tidak merasa puas dengan jawabanku. Sekalipun ia merespon dengan baik, namun tetap saja matanya masih menatapku dengan pertanyaan yang masih tersimpan.

* * *

Malamnya, saat dimana Sakura sedang asyik bercerita kepada diarinya, benda kecil yang disebut ponsel, bersuara memecah sunyi di antara Sakura dan buku harian itu. Gadis itu pun berhenti bercerita dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau benda itu. Merasa telah mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan singkat itu, Sakura pun menoleh menatap jam. Benar saja, jam tujuh lewat tiga menit.

.

From my Reven

Kau merindukanku?

Jika jawabannya 'iya', keluarlah.

Received:

07:03:23pm

.

Dengan meninggalkan ponselnya, Sakura berlari menuju pintu utama. Demi menemukan Sasuke yang berkemungkinan memanglah di balik pintu itu.

* * *

"Jadi jawabannya, kau merindukanku?" Aku menyukai ia yang seperti ini. Bertanya sembari tersenyum kepadaku. Meski senyumannya begitu tipis, aku tetap menyukainya. Karena, jarang-jarang seorang Uchiha sepertinya membentuk sebuah senyumannya di wajahnya.

Sasuke tak membutuhkan jawaban dariku. Karena pastinya ia sudah tahu, 'kan? Ia hanya menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya. Membiarkanku untuk merasakan hangatnya berada di dekapannya.

"Keadaanmu sudah membaik, 'kan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu."

Malam itu, kami bercerita tentang banyak hal. Tak jarang Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya ditengah pembicaraan kami. Sasuke juga mengatakan, kalau suatu saat nanti aku jauh darinya, ia memintaku untuk menatap bintang yang paling kecil dan kesepian, di langit sana. Karena Sasuke merasa, seperti itulah ia tanpa kehadiranku. Sesak kembali menyerangku, saat kurasakan aku begitu menyayanginya. Aku harus bagaimana … Tuhan?

.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Sasuke harus tahu kebenarannya, karena tidak lama lagi kau akan meninggalkan bumi ini."

"Tapi aku mencintainya…," kehadiran kakakku, Tenten, membuatku kembali mengingat siapa aku yang sesungguhnya. Yang logikanya, takkan mungkin bisa bersatu dengan Sasuke, makhluk bumi bernama manusia. Aku yang merasa bahagia semenjak di bumi, ingin sekali rasanya melupakan, bahwa aku adalah malaikat. Terlebih saat mengenal Sasuke, tak jarang membuatku mengeluh akan perwujudanku.

"Kau diutuskan ke bumi, bukan untuk melupakan jati dirimu. Aku datang hanya ingin memberitahu, masa hukumanmu tinggal seminggu lagi, dan segeralah pulang."

Mendengar keberadaanku di bumi hanya tinggal seminggu, membuatku tak mampu lagi membendung rasa sakit yang menyesakkan, hingga mengharuskanku menangis meluapkan apa yang kurasa, "Kak, aku mencintainya…. Jangan paksa aku untuk meninggalkannya…."

* * *

Tenten yang tadinya ingin meninggalkan Sakura karena tugasnya sudah selesai, tak bergeming saat keberadaannya telah di ambang pintu. Seketika itu juga, raut wajahnya mendadak berubah saat mendengar adik yang disayanginya menangis terisak.

"Andai aku tahu caranya, maka aku akan di sini selamanya. keadaan ini membuatku membenci perwujudanku sebagai malaikat. Kakak…. Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Dulu, aku juga melakukan kesalahan, sama sepertimu. Karena keselahanku cukup fatal, aku dihukum untuk tinggal di bumi selama dua tahun, lebih lama darimu. Hari pertama di bumi, aku mengenal seorang pemuda dan bekenalan. Tak lama setelah hari itu, kami merasa saling jatuh cinta. Kami pun akhirnya berpacaran, setelah mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Bahagia, kata yang tepat melukiskan perasaanku saat itu. Saat itu, mungkin aku juga melupakan kalau kami, dua makhluk yang berbeda. Karena aku sangat menyayanginya, tentu aku tidak ingin ia tahu. " Tenten berbalik, dan kembali mendekati adiknya. Namun kali ini, ia merebahkan kepala Sakura di pundaknya, "Seolah tak ada beban, aku melanjutkan hari-hariku di bumi bersamanya. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Hari itu, genap dua tahun aku berada di bumi. Tanpa jawaban, tanpa kata dan tanpa ia tahu, aku pergi meninggalkannya. Hanya air mata yang mampu kuberikan dibelakangnya, karena aku tahu, ini tidak akan berpihak kepadaku. Masihkah kau mengatakan, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, aku tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui kebenarannya…."

"Apa pun itu, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan, mencoba menerima keadaan ini. Dan cintailah dirimu melebihi rasa cintamu padanya."

Setelah kepergian Tenten, Sakura kembali menggusar tak menentu dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pria yang dicintainya, tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Mungkin baginya, bagaikan menyentuh langit, yang sangat teramat sulit. Namun, untuk mengakui kebenarannya pun, juga membuatnya tak berdaya.

* * *

Memandangi fotonya saja, sudah membuatku merasa semakin menyayanginya. Terlebih jika bersamanya, mungkin butuh ribuan tahun untuk merelakannya. Aku bisa apa? Aku selalu memikirnya. Bagaikan menghitung bintang di langit sana, yang tak pernah ada habisnya. Dua hari lagi, aku akan enyah dari bumi ini. Sanggupkah aku mengambil keputusan … Tuhan?

Jemariku membelai lembut wajahnya di foto itu, mengisyaratkan rindu yang hampir membuatku gila. Besok, tentunya aku akan bertemu kembali dengannya. Tapi … aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Lalu, bagaimana dengan mataku? Yang selalu memancarkan perasaanku. Kali ini … aku hanya ingin waktu berpihak kepadaku.

* * *

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, dariku?" terjebak dalam situasi hening, adalah hal yang tak diinginkannya jika bersama Sakura. Terlebih bila melihat gadisnya menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan mereka hanya dengan berdiam diri, tanpa banyaknya kata yang seharusnya terucap seperti biasanya. Tak tenang, Sasuke semakin mendekatinya dan menyentuh pundak gadis yang duduk menyampinginya itu.

Sakura menoleh pria yang berada di sampingnya. Sesaat, ia menatap dalam onyx sang kekasih sebelum berucap, "Maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu."

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Sakura. Jujur, aku merasa ada yang tak biasa darimu beberapa hari ini," sembari berucap, Sasuke menengadah menatap langit. Cuaca di taman bunga itu pun, menjadi tak seindah beberapa saat yang lalu, dimana mereka baru memijaki tempat itu dengan raut bahagia yang terpancar. Seolah mendukung suasana yang membelenggu mereka saat ini.

"Sasuke…."

"Hn?" Ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang seperti itu, dan menjawab sekenanya.

"Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Jangan lupakan aku."

Bagaikan ada yang menembus hatinya, Sasuke langsung saja menanggapi ucapan itu tanpa pikir panjang, "Apa yang kaubicarakan, he? Kau pikir, aku menyukaimu yang seperti orang gila ini?"

"Aku mau kita putus."

"Apa Naruto yang mengajari lelucon itu, padamu?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Terlihat sangat jelas, emosi begitu menguasainya. Hingga membuatnya membuang muka dan membelakangi Sakura.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi, bersamamu…."

"Apa kau punya alasan yang masuk akal, untuk itu? Ada apa denganmu?"

Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin mengatakannya. Namun, jika sudah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, "Malaikat dan manusia, dua makhluk yang berbeda. Mereka takkan mungkin bersama."

"Apa yang ka-"

Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ya, aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Aku bukan manusia, kita berbeda…."

"Kalau memang kau sudah tak menginginkanku lagi, katakan saja! Aku tak membutuhkan alasan yang tidak masuk akal!"

* * *

Siapa pun yang berada di posisinya, mungkin juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya. Menganggap kalau semua ini, hanya lelucon dan tidak masuk akal. Meneruskan ucapanku pun, tetap takkan membuatnya percaya. Karena yang kuucapkan, tidak ada bedanya dengan mengatakan kalau aku adalah malaikat, bukan manusia sepertinya. Ini sangat menyakitkan untukku. Namun, mempertahankannya adalah pilihan yang tak kujumpai dalam hidupku.

Lama aku menahan tangis, untuk kembali berucap. Tapi, Sasuke tak memberikanku waktu untuk berbicara kepadanya.

"Kuso!" ia memutuskan kalau itulah kata terakhirnya untukku, lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang sudah basah karena air mata.

* * *

Seperti kehilangan semangat hidup, Sakura berjalan lemas meninggalkan taman itu. Dengan wajah yang masih menyisakan air mata, bibirnya terlihat tak hentinya menggumamkan nama kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis meneriaki keadaan, namun pikirannya terbagi saat melihat orang-orang berlari berbondong-bondong menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya kepada seseorang yang hampir bertabrakkan dengannya. Karena terburu-buru, orang itu pun tak menjawabnya dan pergi begitu saja seolah tak ingin ketinggalan. Penasaran, Sakura pun mengikutinya.

* * *

Akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat tujuan yang mereka tuju. Ternyata, baru saja terjadi kecelakaan. Melihat mereka semua mendekat, aku pun ikut melakukannya. Mendekati tempat kejadian itu terjadi. Hal itu, sedikit berhasil membuatku melupakan kesedihanku. Namun, ternyata dugaanku salah. Yang kulihat, justru semakin memperdalam sakit yang kurasa. Aku yang tadinya menangisi kekasihku, setelah berhenti, kembali menangisinya. Ia yang kucintai, ia yang kusayangi, ia yang kuinginkan, tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Kupikir, aku-lah yang akan meninggalkannya. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuanku, ia lebih dulu pergi meninggalkanku. Tuhan … mungkinkah ini mimpi buruk keduaku di hari ini?

.

Seandanya bisa, mungkin aku akan bahagia bersamanya. Melanjutkan kisahku yang terasa indah karenanya. Sseandainya bisa, aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang akan selalu di dekatnya sampai kapan pun. Dan seandainya bisa, aku ingin memiliki hak untuk memilikinya.

… selamanya.

.

.

End

Ancurkah? Abalkah? Atau (sedikit) menarik? Atau-atau sangat tidak jelas? RnR~~~ :DD


End file.
